New Beginnings
by The Lori C
Summary: When Paul London is released from the WWE, he is given the opportunity of a lifetime as an instructor and business partner of Lennie Caine while developing an unlikely friendship with Caine's secretary, Leslie Van Buren.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"LESLIE!" her boss hollered from his office. "Could you come in here for a moment?"

Fantastic, Leslie Van Buren thought, making her way back. Now what did this jackass want?

Not that she didn't like her boss; Lennie Caine was for the most part a great guy, and in spite of the current state of the economy, his wrestling school was still going strong. Leslie hadn't even minded when he had to cut her work week down to four days from six; it gave her more time to spend at home to get her own wrestling attire design business off the ground. Working as Lennie's secretary only financed some of the start up money in addition to paying her bills.

Never mind Lennie could be a pain in the ass some days calling her into his office for every little thing, and today had been one of those.

"What do you need this time, Lennie?" Leslie asked, sighing.

"Gee, don't be so enthusiastic, Les. Listen, I have to share something with someone and you're the closest person. I got someone coming in today to interview as an instructor."

"I thought you weren't hiring anyone else. What happened to cutting back?"

"I wasn't, but there's no way in hell I can pass this kid up. He'll bring business in here, Les; I'm sure of it. Record holding tag champion, former cruiserweight champion–"

"Whoa, hold on, Lennie. Just exactly who is this person?"

"Paul London."

"_Who?"_

"Jesus Christ, Leslie, have you lived under a bridge the last ten years? WWE just released the kid the past week. I'm going to grab him while the chance is out there."

"Don't they have ninety-day, no-compete clauses, though?" Leslie asked.

"He isn't exactly going to be competing here." Lennie had a gleam in his eye. "Listen, he may not be a future hall-of-famer or known as a great former champion, but he's young, a good talent, and I think these kids could learn some things from him. I'd rather have someone who has some talent and knows what the hell they're doing than some chump that is a big ass name who best at shoving out merchandise at teenybopper. Besides, this kid had an excellent track record in the independents before going to the big dance for five years."

Leslie had to smile. "Sounds like Mr. Caruso has been doing his research."

"And you should too, missy, or at least _act _like you know something. While you're at it, make some fresh coffee. He's due here in thirty minutes for an interview."

"This must be big," she laughed. "Since when do _you _want me to make coffee more than once a day?"

"Nice to see you still have your humor, Ms. Van Buren. Now get going; I want our potential new employee to have a good impression."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leslie had just finished putting some figures into the computer when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye.

A man had come in the front door, but not just any man; Leslie couldn't help but take note of his appearance. The dark hair, caramel skin, easy smile, above average looks.

So this was Lennie's big appointment, she thought.

"Paul, right?" she finally asked when he approached.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sorry for running a little behind."

"You're just in time," Leslie nodded, introducing herself. "I'll let Lennie know you're here. Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, thanks."

As Leslie went to get it, Paul studied his surroundings. It had been a little over a week since his release and anyone else in his position would probably see something like this as lowering themselves, but it was _Lennie Caine, _a man who had been a training legend back in his own day. The old man may be in his early sixties now, but word had it Lennie was picky of who got into his school–both staff and students–and who didn't.

At the same time, Paul had been taken aback when Leslie had introduced herself as Caine's secretary. He had figured that a guy like Lennie who ran such a tight-knit place would have someone with a little more glamour running the front lines, and Ms. Van Buren had to be at least in her mid forties and about 190 pounds tops. Still, she was a pretty, dark-haired woman, and seemed very friendly.

Perhaps I'd been spoiled being around divas for five years, Paul thought to himself, amused. Besides, this lady had to be something special to be working for Caine.

_Meanwhile:_

Eric Caruso had grabbed Leslie as she went for Paul's coffee. "Is that _really him?" _

She rolled her eyes. "No, Eric, it's the freaking Pope. Of course that's Paul. I was just getting him coffee. Make yourself useful and tell Lennie he's here for his appointment since you're going back there anyway."

"Hey, no problem. I always wanted to announce a big star."

"Jesus, don't make an ass of yourself, okay? The poor guy probably feels bad enough losing his job without someone like you going all fan boy on him."

"This is still a great day for this place," Eric nodded, grinning.

"Just go tell Lennie Paul's here," Leslie said, a little annoyed.

"Okay, okay. Geez."

Leslie sighed as she prepared a mug of coffee and took it out to Paul. "Lennie should be out in a few minutes. One of his assistants went back to get him."

"Exactly how many people work here?" Paul was curious.

"Me, two assistants, and five instructors," Leslie answered. "And of course, Lennie himself."

"Does Lennie still…."

Leslie shook her head. "He mostly supervises these days. He has a herniated disc in his back and one knee is bad; other than that, he's strong as ever. But he's still determined to run things until he's carried out in a body bag."

"That's Lennie Caine all right," Paul laughed.

"I'm guessing you either did your research or you already know my dear boss well." Leslie was already flattered someone could take an interest in Lennie.

"Some of my old trainers knew him both in person or by reputation," Paul replied.

Lennie then came out, introducing himself. "Nice of you to come, Paul. Let's go back and talk some business. I may have an offer you can't refuse."

"Watch it, boss," Leslie chuckled. "The poor guy may think you are recruiting him into the mob instead of giving him a job here."

"Speaking of jobs, make sure Eric gets busy back there. I have ten people coming in for tryouts later today and need stuff ready. Think you can light a fire under him?"

"No problem. I'll hold your calls too."

"As always, I know I can count on you, Les. Now, Paul, let's get some business underway while Van Buren here cracks the whip on everyone else."

Leslie shook her head and laughed. One thing about Lennie, it was never dull working for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Paul had come out of Lennie's office about half an hour later; he seemed to have had a poker face, making it impossible for Leslie to figure out exactly how things had gone.

Only one way to find out, she thought.

"I'm guessing all went well?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah…sort of," Paul replied with a slight nod.

"_Sort of?" _Lennie appeared behind him. "Les, this man has been given the opportunity to be my new partner and happily, he has accepted the offer."

Leslie was bemused. "Are you serious?"

Paul's face lit up in a huge grin. "Serious as a heart attack, lady."

"Lennie, you never mentioned to any of us about looking for a business partner," she pointed out.

"I'd been kicking it around for awhile," Lennie responded. "As you can see, I'm not getting any younger, and we needed someone who not only could bring a better draw into this place, but also knows the business of wrestling inside and out. Who better than this kid right here?"

"And I work cheap," Paul joked.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a tightwad," Lennie said. "Don't listen to his BS; he's getting a sweet deal."

Leslie smiled. "Judging how well you take care of the rest of us, Lennie, I wouldn't doubt that for a second. So when is your new partner here officially coming aboard?"

Lennie looked at his watch. "About ten minutes ago."

"Whoa, didn't waste much time, did you?"

"Got to strike while the iron is hot. Remember that, Leslie."

She nodded. "Right."

"Listen, do you by any chance still have that rough draft of the ad idea you had in mind?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because Caruso and Marshall have come up with total shit and you're good at these things. I think with a couple of modifications and adding Paul here, your work could be perfect for announcing the new changes."

Leslie was taken aback. "You must be kidding."

"I didn't hire you because you were just a pretty face, Les. You have it happening upstairs in more ways than one. So let this be your new assignment."

"Well, now that you have a partner, won't you need another secretary?" she wondered. "Or will I be running things for both of you?"

"The latter," Lennie grinned. "I already have two knuckleheads with Caruso and Marshall; you're smart and efficient enough for two people. In the meantime, think you can show Paul here around the place? I have to see if the two idiots back there are ready for the student tryouts."

"I'd be honored," she answered. "I could do that right now, in fact, and then get to work on that ad while you two are doing tryouts."

"See what I told you, Paul?" Lennie beamed. "She's always up for a challenge and never quits."

"Even when you cut my hours and double my work, Lennie," she added, "but I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You're leaving already?" Leslie asked a few weeks later. "You've only been with us a short time!"

Paul gave a laugh. "It's only temporary. It's a stunt job for a new movie that was too good to pass up. Eric's going to pick up the slack while I'm gone."

"Talk about the blind leading the blind."

"Come on, Leslie; Caruso isn't really all that bad."

"No, not when he isn't following you around like a dog in heat," she chuckled. "Does Lennie know about your new adventure?"

"Who do you think granted my leave?" Paul asked with a grin.

"Wow, you really did make an impression on the old man. He doesn't pass out time off that easily to just anyone. So when do you depart?"

"Friday night. I wanted to finish out a full week and wrap up some stuff with Lennie before I left. It's a short gig, so I should only be gone a few weeks."

"You know we're holding you to that," Leslie teased. "You've brought both morale and enrollment up since you arrived. I don't think I've seen Lennie smile so much since you got here."

"Well, I can't take all the credit. Your ad designs have been outstanding."

"Always the humble one, aren't you, Paul?" It was one of his traits Leslie had admired most.

He shrugged. "I work on it."

"Well, don't underestimate yourself. I am sure you are going to make an excellent stuntman. You already have the high flying part down to a science."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Maybe this could lead to something bigger."

"It could," Leslie agreed. "Listen, if you need a publicity person, I happen to have a friend who's willing to take care of that for you and even will waive her fee. Caleigh owes me a favor anyway, and she's eager to help out."

Paul gave her a look, both bemused and interested. "No shit?"

"Yeah, Cal already does work for a major agency in the area and has some contacts around the country. I sent a few recent photos of you to her and she's willing to send them around. I hope you don't mind."

"_Mind?" _He was flattered. "I think it's great! Tell your friend I said thanks."

"My pleasure. A lot of people want to see you go far. You're a lot more than a pretty face and some guy mixing it up in a wrestling ring, you know."

He sighed. "I wish more people like you were around."

"Well, perhaps some people didn't see the potential in you that guys like Lennie do. Then again, the stunt casting bunch must have seen _something _to grab you up so quickly."

"Maybe me doing my own stuff," Paul replied jokingly.

Leslie quirked an eyebrow. "That may have helped more than you know."

"While we're on this subject, Lennie talked about you some. He said you'd done acting once."

She blew it off. "Just some theater on the local level and movie extra stuff. Nothing fantastic. It was something I dabbled in during business school and again a few years back while working as an office temp before Lennie hired me for this job."

"Did you ever consider getting back into it?" Paul wondered.

"At _my_ age? What a question."

"Les, a lot of shows and movies have parts for mature actresses," he explained. "At least go on a few readings with me sometime. What do you have to lose?"

"About sixty pounds, for starters," she answered.

"Bullshit. If Camryn Manheim and Queen Latifah can be successful as they are, so can you. You're not that big anyway. Besides, if I go to auditions, I could always use a good support section in the beginning."

"Aha, I knew there was an agenda." Leslie gave off a small laugh.

"Surely you're not going to type letters, make coffee, and design ads the rest of your life, are you? Come on, Les; you're still relatively young, live a little."

"I happen to also be working on starting an attire design business," she explained. "This job is paying for part of that."

"What? You mean you….."

Leslie nodded. "I do. How else did you think I knew about designing ads?"

"How did you get into that?"

"It actually started out as another hobby when I worked for a retail store that sold sportswear. Some of the stuff they sold at the place was rather….lame, so I thought I'd take a crack at doing things myself. I sold a couple of pieces at some exhibit shows, but haven't really gotten a business off the ground."

Paul thought a few moments. "You know what? When I get back from this stunt job, I'm going to have a talk with Lennie about adding an attire shop to this place. And I want you to do the entire line."

Leslie gasped a little. "Hold it. First you want to drag me to auditions and now designs wrestling attire for the school? How am I supposed to work?"

"You'll manage. Maybe it's time you got your own assistant. Anyway, we'll work out some details when I get back."

She stared at him, bemused, as he walked back toward Lennie's office. Was Paul totally insane or had Lennie's own nuttiness rubbed off on him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"New boss is back," Caruso announced when Leslie came to work one morning.

"Already? I thought Paul was going to be gone for at least two weeks." Leslie was confused.

"So did the rest of us, but it turns out movie production was shut down due to the weather back East."

"I'm surprised he came back here this soon," she answered.

"He'd been back yesterday but was snowed in."

"Wait, Paul came _here_ straight from the airport?"

"Not quite; he stopped at home to drop his shit off, clean up and change first."

"He should really be resting," Leslie said with a touch of concern in her voice.

"Lennie told him the same thing, but as you know, that went over well too."

"Well, one thing is for sure, if nothing else, Paul has a sense of dedication."

"Considering all the bullshit at home, yeah, you have to hand it to him," Caruso agreed.

"What bullshit?"

"Well, there was not only one of his dogs getting killed while he was gone–"

"Oh no!" Leslie gasped. "How?"

"Apparently it ran out of the house into the road and got hit."

"That's awful! Paul must be devastated. He loved that dog."

"Yeah. And on top of that, the toilet quit working at his place. The plumber came to fix it, took the damn thing, said he'd be back and still hadn't shown up when Paul came back this morning."

"Good God. It's just piling up on that poor man, isn't it?" Leslie wondered as she began making coffee.

"You aren't kidding," Caruso nodded. "I'm surprised he hasn't gone kung fu on somebody yet. Talk about getting shit on from all sides."

"I'd like to think he has a bit more class than that," Leslie responded, heading back to her desk., going through her appointment calendar and messages. "Oh wow, this should cheer him up, though."

"What?" Caruso asked.

"It's a message for Paul to come in to audition for a guest spot on _Law and Order," _Leslie smiled, showing Caruso the message. "I guess he wasn't able to be reached on his cell, so they called here. Lennie must have taken this before I came in. I wonder if he told Paul yet?"

"Probably not. No one's come out dancing in the hallway anyway," Caruso shrugged. "And you know how Lennie forgets to tell people shit sometimes."

Leslie nodded. "Right. I better get this to Paul."

"Who made the coffee?" Lennie boomed, coming out of his office. "Caruso or Van Buren?"

"I did," Leslie called back. "Good morning to you too, Lennie."

"Then it's safe to drink. Anything new, Les?"

"Paul wouldn't happen to be back there with you, would he?" she asked.

"He went to the john; he should be back in a few. Why?"

"Lennie, you took a message for him before I came in this morning. Didn't you give him this?"

"Holy shit, I was just coming out to get that. Thanks, Les."

"I certainly hope you were. This is pretty important. Sometimes I think you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to the rest of you."

"That's why I hired you," Lennie grinned. "Someone's got to keep me straight."

"Just make sure he gets to that audition," Leslie said, giving him a stern look. "Paul's had enough stuff happen the last couple of days without you screwing something else up for him. And this could be the opportunity of a lifetime, even if it is a guest shot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The day before Thanksgiving, Leslie spotted a large box on her desk.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Holiday goodies from the new boss," Caruso replied with a grin. "Everyone got a box, even Lennie."

Leslie peered into the box, looking at the contents in awe. "My God, Paul put out an awful lot of money for all of these, didn't he?"

"Actually, he and some of his buddies got together and made them all up themselves."

Caruso then looked into Leslie's box. "Hey, you got flowers. How did you rate?"

"That's what I'd like to know. Nothing like a nice centerpiece to go with dinner."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think dude had a thing for you, Les."

Leslie gave him a look. "Right, Eric. I have nephews older than he is, and I seriously doubt I'm his type. Jesus."

"How do you know?" Caruso found the opportunity to tease her further.

"Eric, seriously. Look at the guy and where he came from."

"So?"

"So think about it. Don't you have work to do before we close up for the holiday weekend anyway?"

"Come to think of it, I have some stuff to wrap up from the last class," he replied.

"Then get on it before Lennie rides you over the coals yet again."

As he left, Leslie sat down to do the payroll, shaking her head, thinking at least she now wouldn't have to worry about cooking dinner tomorrow.

Not that it mattered; most of the time, it was usually dinner for one anyway, consisting of a three-pound breast of turkey she usually ended up eating for a week after. By the looks of the box's contents, Leslie figured she would be set a little longer than that as well.

Oh well, I can always keep the turkey breast frozen for Christmas, she thought laughingly.

What she didn't know was this holiday would turn out in a way Leslie wouldn't have expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Leslie had been enjoying the boxed Thanksgiving dinner she had gotten at work, making a mental note to give Paul a thank you note the following Monday. Lennie had given everyone a long weekend, since he had wanted to go visit his daughter in New York, a successful attorney he didn't have many chances to see. Of course, Leslie had encouraged him to go.

Yellow eyes starred up at her from the floor. Leslie was used to eating with an "audience," but her black cat, Batman, was insistent on getting some turkey.

"You're lucky this is a special day, fuzz face," she said, giving a little to the cat. "You know the rules of only eating cat food in this house otherwise."

Batman grabbed the slice of turkey, scampering away to enjoy his treat.

_Am I pathetic or what? _Leslie thought. _Paul's in New Mexico with his mother, Lennie's in New York with his daughter, everyone else is with their families; hell, even a sap like Caruso is with his girlfriend today. Me? Once again, I'm having Thanksgiving with a **cat. **_

Leslie thought it was even going to be more of a barrel of laughs when she brought out the Christmas box and began putting up decorations once the dishes had been done. Batman had the habit from sniffing every content of the box, swatting ornaments, or climbing into the box itself.

One year, after putting up decorations, Leslie had been out of her mind trying to find Batman, wondering if he had sneaked outside when she had gone to the Dumpster. Not long after, she had heard meowing and scratching from the Christmas box and began to laugh, realizing she had packed him accidentally when she had packed away the everyday knickknacks temporarily in the box. Somehow, Batman had gotten into the box without her noticing.

She had thought about shutting him in the bedroom, but now noticed that Batman had been more interested in his catnip mouse than the Christmas box at the moment, so she felt safe.

Leslie put up the fiber optic tree without incident and had checked the box to make sure Batman hadn't taken up residence in there before putting it back in the closet.

She had just been ready to decorate the tree when the doorbell rang.

_Who could be coming today? I'm not expecting anyone, _Leslie wondered to herself.

She answered the door, shocked to find Paul there with a goofy grin and holding a box.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to your mother's!" Leslie was both shocked and pleasantly surprised.

"Change of plans. The whole day would have been blown flying down there and then driving to her place. I'm not big on family gatherings anyway."

"So what did you end up doing?" Leslie asked.

"Eating the same box dinner as the rest of you did," he grinned again. "You wouldn't by any chance had dessert yet, did you?"

"Are you kidding? I barely finished dinner. I was working it off putting up this stuff." She gestured toward the Christmas decorations.

"You're putting those up _already?"_

Leslie nodded. "Kind of a Thanksgiving tradition of mine. They come down the day after New Year's."

"Wow, that's pretty cool."

Batman then came out to inspect the new intruder, but not before he had spotted the tree and pounced upon it.

"Batman, no! Get off of that," Leslie scolded, prying the cat off and putting him back on the floor. "Good lord."

"_Batman?" _Paul was incredulous.

"Yes, meet my fuzzy roommate," she laughed. "Not to mention very nosy. By the way, I didn't name the animal."

He chuckled, looking down to see the cat sniffing his shoes and pants leg. "I don't think I ever met an animal named Batman."

"Well, he was originally a birthday present to Lennie about a couple of years ago. Someone had gotten him from a shelter. Lennie loves animals, but it turned out he was allergic to cats, so yours truly ended up with Batman instead."

"At least he got a good home in any case."

"Yes, he's a good companion even if he drives me nuts sometimes. But could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, name it."

"I need this angel at the top of the tree and am too short to get up there. Usually I have to drag a stool over, but since you're here….."

"No problem." He took the angel and put it in its respective place on the tree.

"Thanks," Leslie said with a smile. "And it's perfectly straight. You are a genius!"

"Anything else you need? I don't think I've helped anyone decorate a tree in ages."

"In that case, grab some ornaments, but watch out for the cat. He may try to steal some."

She had no idea how long they had spent decorating–in between chasing Batman away–but before she'd known it, Leslie felt her stomach growling again.

"I guess that's the signal you're ready for dessert," Paul laughed.

"I reckon so."

_Nice time for my stomach to be so loud, _she thought, a little embarrassed. "I'll make some coffee while you cut the pie you brought. So have you started your shopping for Christmas?"

"Uh…" Paul began.

"Right," Leslie nodded with a laugh. "Most guys I know usually do it at the last minute, especially Lennie."

"I already got my _mami's_ present if that counts."

"I would say that counts in a very big way."

"What about your family? I don't think I ever heard you mention them."

Leslie shrugged. "Not much to tell really. My parents have been gone about fifteen-sixteen years, and the rest of my relatives are scattered. There's big age differences, so we weren't that close to begin with. I've been basically on my own for the last sixteen years."

He was puzzled. "You don't miss them?"

"They weren't around much to begin with. As for my parents, there isn't a time that goes by that I don't think of them at least once or what they would be like now if either of them hadn't gotten cancer and died."

"Jesus," Paul sighed. "Hell of a way to spend the holidays," he added, indicating Batman.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it," she replied.

"Well, get used to a switch in plans this year. If you aren't doing anything for Christmas, I'd like to do something special, and you, Ms. Van Buren, are going to be part of it."

Leslie didn't bother to protest, picking up the determination in his voice. Besides, maybe a holiday _without_ the cat would be a pleasant one for a change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Wow, how did you rate?" Caruso asked. "Getting to spend Christmas with one of the bosses."

Leslie shook her head. "It isn't like I expected it. Paul sprung the idea on me over Thanksgiving. I guess the idea of me spending Christmas with the cat didn't appeal to him very much."

"Come to think of it, dude has a point. But he sure has been hanging around you a lot, Les."

"He's a friendly guy, Eric. You of all people should know that by now."

"Yeah, true. So any ideas on how this big event is going down?"

"Not really," Leslie replied, "but I'm guessing it will be the usual holiday thing."

She then got onto her computer, checking her bosses' inboxes. Lennie's had been the usual run of the mill inquries about the school, many Leslie could answer herself and save him the trouble. When she had gotten to Paul's, she was taken aback.

"Wow!" Leslie exclaimed.

Caruso looked at her. "What?"

"Totally unbelievable. Paul's going to have an all day job with some of this stuff."

"That bad?"

"Actually, depending on how one sees it, it's that _good," _she nodded, smiling. "There's no less than 278 messages in here."

"Holy shit." Caruso gave a low whistle.

"I just skimmed some, but a lot of these are offers from some independent promotions for him to make appearances at their shows."

"So much for people forgetting about him once he'd been released, huh?" Caruso grinned.

Leslie nodded. "Exactly. Paul's going to be thrilled to see this."

"Anything else interesting in that batch?"

"Eric! This is no time to be nosy. Besides, I'm only supposed to shuffle through this stuff, not read gory details."

"How is he going to go through 278 emails? Jesus."

"Lennie's gone through more than that himself," Leslie clarified. "Oh, that reminds me, I need to buzz him and let him know his daughter called when he gets back from his meeting."

"Lennie should have just stood at Alana's," Caruso said. "He was just there for Thanksgiving and now he's just going to turn around and go back to New York anyway. It's not like he takes long vacations all the time."

"Well, you know the big boss," Leslie replied. "He's a workaholic that's afraid he'll miss something."

"What's there to miss around here besides a bunch of kids chasing a dream and still be in the independents five years from now? Only one percent of them would be another Paul."

"Someone call me?" Paul breezed in with the usual goofy grin.

"Just having a career discussion," Caruso smiled back. "How's it going, boss?"

"I just had a wonderful couple of days at the Smackdown tapings and then catching up with my best friend. Anything happen here?""

"Only 278 emails in your office inbox," Leslie answered. "And your mother called a couple of times."

"Shit, I forgot, my phone was dead. I'll give her a call now. Wait…_278 emails?"_

Leslie nodded. "Perry forwarded them. I think you may be pleased with some of them."

"Jesus," he said, amazed.

"So much for you being forgotten," Caruso nodded, grinning.

"Yeah, I guess so," Paul responded. "Anyway, I'll be in the back if anyone needs me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"You're awful damn quiet," Paul said.

Leslie smiled a little. "Actually, this crowd is a little out of my element, plus I'm not an exceptional ice skater."

"Neither am I," he shrugged.

"By the way, I forgot to congratulate you on being picked up by Bill Behrens," she smiled wider. "He's one of the best around."

"You've heard of him?" He was obviously pleased.

"Of course. Lennie goes on about him all the time, plus I've Googled him. Got to keep up on everything business related, you know."

"Jesus, this is great. About any other girl I talk to about him, they look at me like I'm discussing aliens that landed from outer space or something."

"And they call themselves fans." Leslie shook her head and chuckled.

"They like my looks."

"Can't blame them there."

"Yeah, but I'm much more than that."

Leslie had to agree. "I certainly won't argue with that. So any more auditions lately?"

"No, but the goofball over there wants to send a tape of me in to some weird reality thing on VH1," Paul replied, indicating Brian skating around and showing off.

"People do that every day. What's the problem?"

"Yeah, but the one he's going on about is _I Love New York."_

"Ugh." Leslie shuddered a little.

"Yeah," Paul nodded. "I wouldn't last five minutes on there before I went off on someone. Not to mention the chick isn't exactly my type."

"I'm sure. I have to wonder if your friend over there was dropped on his head as a baby, though."

"More like he got his head slammed in the ring too many times," Paul laughed. "I'm surprised he could spend Christmas with us. I guess everyone else had plans or was doing shit that didn't interest him. He's not exactly the type you can dress up and take out."

"I'm glad," Leslie answered. "He's a great guy."

"Yeah, most people see Brian's character and think he's the biggest asshole alive, but when one sees the real guy, you can't help but love him. I got to give you a head's up, though; he's been checking out your ass."

Leslie gave Paul a shocked look. "_What? _I thought you said he was married?"

"Like that ever stopped him before. I swear to Christ, Les, Brian's got to be the biggest ass guy that I ever come across in my life. And he has the balls to bag on me about being a boob man. I got to warn you, too, that he has kind of a dirty mind."

"As if I'm not used to _that," _she laughed. "I work at a wrestling academy with men, remember? Then there's Eric and all his off color jokes."

Paul then let out a loud howl of laughter; Leslie glanced toward the source and saw Brian had gone down on his behind. Brian had glared back at Paul and flipped him off.

"Dude, come on; there's a lady present," Paul reminded him.

"Don't apologize," Leslie spoke up. "I've seen a lot worse from Lennie."

"Hey, Leslie, you got a man?" Brian asked with a grin.

"Uh…" she began.

"Fucking hell, Brian!" Paul exclaimed.

"It's perfectly fine," Leslie said. "And of course there's no one at the present time. Why?"

"You're spoken for anyway, dude," Paul added.

"_You_ aren't," Brian said.

"I usually don't go out with people I work with," Leslie pointed out. "And there a bit of a wide age range anyway."

"You're here with the doofus now, and may I point out Paul will go with any lady that's cute, legal and has a great rack."

"Jesus Christ!" Paul groaned, now embarrassed. "Do you have any shame at all?"

"You've known me long enough to figure out the answer to that one, dude," Brian grinned. "Besides, neither of us has a date to _The Nutcracker _tonight."

"Since when do you go to the fucking ballet?" Paul asked. "Don't even think of dragging my ass to that shit."

"Aw, come on, this is some gay company's production of it, and it's supposed to really kick ass. What are you doing anyway besides stuffing your face again and getting drunk?"

"Gay _Nutcracker?" _Paul had a strange look. "Only you would come up with some weird shit, Brian."

"You have to admit it's an interesting concept," Leslie agreed. "I'm not doing anything except watching Batman swat catnip mice around. Exciting. I think _Nutcracker _would be the lesser of two evils."

"Good," Brian said. "PL, I'm borrowing your woman for the night."

"All right, I'll go," Paul said. "only out of the interest that you don't corrupt one of my best employees."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It had gotten colder over the Christmas break with temperatures dipping into the artic ranges. It also didn't help that the power kept going off and on and Brian's histrionics adding to everything. With the holidays and the weather, the town was basically shut down.

He and Paul had been passing a joint back and forth; Leslie wasn't thrilled with the idea, but if it kept them occupied and off the weather problem, who was she to complain? She was even wondering if they should stay on the stuff.

"Paul, do you think when you freeze to death, you're frozen looking at the last thing you saw before you died for all of eternity?" Brian asked at one point.

"Brian, put down the weed."

"Yes, Brian, slowly back away from the funny cigarettes," Leslie added.

"Paul, could you and Leslie stand in front of me for the next few hours?"

"Brian!" Paul exclaimed

"Good lord, we're in town, not stuck in the middle of the North Pole," Leslie said.

"I'm freezing my balls off," Paul complained. "Could you turn up the heat?"

"I want an allowance for my heat bill on my next paycheck, mister," Leslie warned. "I don't exactly own stock in the gas company. I'll get some blankets too."

"Sure, whatever you like, senorita," Paul nodded.

"Southern boy," Brian said, giving a loopy grin. "He isn't used to this."

"I fucking hate it. Of course, this is a tad better than the time I was snowed in Washington with Brian, his relatives, and a bunch of yappy yelping dogs."

"Gee, thanks dude, I'm madly in love with you too," Brian sniffed. "Not my fault there were no snow shoes and dog sleds around for us to get out."

"Well, at least you're in good company here," Leslie said cheerfully, handing them more blankets. "I'll make some more coffee while I'm up."

The automatic freshener then put out a spray puff.

"What the hell was that?" Brian asked, looking in its direction.

"Air neutralizer," Leslie explained before going into the kitchen. "I usually keep that around to counter the stink Batman makes, but I guess it works on weed too."

"Hey, this stuff doesn't smell that bad…..does it?"

"Let's just say be happy I can't open the windows," Leslie nodded.

"Seriously, man, put down the gonz," Paul said. "You had enough and I don't want Leslie's house stunk up anyway. Jesus."

The coffee had been nearly done when the power went out again. Groans of displeasure filled the room.

"Times like this I'm glad I have gas heat," Leslie commented.

A few minutes of silence had passed before she spoke up again. "All right, which one of you is on my lap? It's too heavy to be the cat."

"Wow, is that you, Les? Damn, I thought it felt kind of soft and smelled kind of sexy to be Paul."

"Brian, get off of me!" Leslie demanded, pushing him. "Good God."

He fought it, wrapping his arms around her neck. "Why, baby? You're gorgeous and a nice chick."

"And you're a married man trying to make out with your best friend's employee. Now get off of me," she exclaimed shoving Brian onto the floor. He collapsed there giggling while Leslie shook her head.

"Seriously, lay off the weed, Brian," Paul said, chuckling. "There, the lights just came back on again."

"I think someone needs some very strong coffee," Leslie sighed, heading back to the kitchen.

One thing about it, this Christmas break was anything but dull so far. She just hoped Lennie was having a more _sane_ time with his daughter up in New York.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What this?" Leslie asked when Paul handed her a box the following day.

"Belated Christmas present," he grinned as if he'd made a major accomplishment.

"You already got me Godiva chocolates, took me ice skating and made dinner last night. Does it ever end with you?"

"Would you rather I sent a gift card to Best Buy the way Lennie does every year?"

"Hey, don't knock those cards; most of them paid for my CD collection. Really, though, Paul, you shouldn't have gone through this trouble, especially the way places are the day after Christmas."

"I had to return some shit to the mall anyway, not to mention I also figured you should be handsomely rewarded for the use of your furnace and putting up with Brian being high as a kite, plopping his fat ass on your lap and trying to kiss you last night."

"He's an interesting character, I will grant you that."

"At least he likes you. Brian's not usually one to warm up right away to my friends who are outside of the business."

Leslie cleared her throat before opening the small box. "Oh he liked me all right. Next time you see him, do me a favor and thank him again for the earrings."

"Just think, if I had let him smoke more gonz, I could have had the short shit take you on a shopping spree at Tiffany's."

"You're terrible," she chuckled before looking at the box's contents and gasping, "Oh my! This is exactly the one I've been….."

"Saving up for? Yeah, Lennie told me you've seen that necklace in the store window awhile back. He was going to get it for you but I told him I'd get it for your birthday instead, and uhhhh, I didn't exactly buy it today."

"I think I figured that part out," she smiled.

"Yeah, I figured since the midget got you those kick ass earrings, you'd like a necklace to go with them, and I didn't want to wait six weeks for your birthday."

Leslie pecked his cheek. "Well, thank you, it's lovely. And I will be happy to get another gift card from Lennie."

"Actually, don't tell him I said anything, but you aren't exactly getting that this year."

"What? Oh wait, I should have known something was up when he didn't leave an extra envelope on my desk with the Christmas bonus before he left for New York. So what does he have up his sleeve?"

"Let's just say you'll have to wait until he comes back from New York and leave it at that….well, that and his daughter and Brian are in on it too."

_Good lord, _Leslie thought. _This has to be something big._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Come on, guys, this isn't funny," Leslie said in protest to being blindfolded. "You know I hate stuff like this."

"Where's your holiday spirit, Les?" Lennie laughed. "Just think, when this comes off, you're going to be one happy woman."

"This better be worth it after you had Brian ambush me with this thing, Lennie."

"Trust us," Paul spoke up. "It will be."

"Couldn't you have just given me the gift card like a normal person?" Leslie asked.

"What, and ruin the surprise the boys here recruited me into? Not a chance," Lennie chuckled.

"Just a few more steps, Leslie," Paul said, "and then the big surprise."

"This better not be one of your crazy jokes, Paul."

"Oh rest assured this is far from one of El Senor's jokes as you can get," Brian reassured her. "Now, are you ready?"

Leslie sighed. "Bring it on. Just get this damn thing off of me."

"You heard the lady," Lennie said. "You may take it off now."

With great ceremony, Brian removed the blindfold. "Ta da!"

Leslie's mouth fell open at the sight before her, where a red Mustang sat. "Oh my God!"

"What do you think, kid?" Lennie asked proudly. "No more public transportation or sinking money into that old beater of yours."

"I don't believe this. This is _mine?"_

"All yours," Paul grinned.

"But how did you know I always wanted one of these? And how am I going to swing the payments?"

Lennie shook his head. "It's paid for; the boys, my daughter and I pooled some of our spare resources. I figured from all the years you put up with me and then took a pay cut without bitching when things got tight, you should be rewarded royally."

"My God," she sighed, thrilled. "I won't know how to act driving something I don't have to worry about stalling at every other intersection."

"Yeah, we've arranged to have your old one towed to the junkyard," Brian said. "Hope you don't mind."

"Are you kidding?" Leslie smiled widely. "I never thought I'd see the day come when I would be able to get rid of that hunk of metal. Let the junkyard have it; you're probably lucky if you got twenty dollars out of it."

"Actually, it was twenty five," Paul laughed, handing her a couple of bills. "Here."

"Wow, even the junkyard was generous." She then gave each a quick kiss. "Thank you, all of you. Just when I think I know you, you pull off something else."

"It's our job," Lennie chuckled again. "We like keeping you on your toes. And by the way, you don't have to come back to work until after New Year's."

"But," Brian said, "your presence is requested at my New Year's bash."

Leslie smiled at him. "As long as you don't park yourself in my lap again, I'll be happy to accept the offer."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell was that?" Leslie asked, nearly jumping out of her skin at the loud noise.

"Relax, Leslie, that's just your hot boss sneezing," Brian replied.

"My God, that could have registered on the Richter scale."

"I should have warned you that the loudest, most horrible thing about PL is his _sneezing."_

"You aren't kidding."

"I'm telling you, Leslie, you have no fucking idea, he can shake the foundations of a BUILDING with how loud he sneezes."

"And judging from what I just heard, break the glass along with it. I thought Lennie was bad at times."

"You'd think a fucking atomic bomb just went off. You want to say 'Bless you', but you're too busy in the corner huddled and shaking like a Chihuahua and shit."

Leslie began to laugh. "I bet that is a vision and a half."

"It's not funny, especially when he goes into sneezing fits, two or three in a row! You can't help but sit there and think, 'OH GOD NO! WORLD WAR THREE!'"

Paul appeared in the doorway. "Having fun, Spanky?"

"Considering you nearly scared the shit out of Leslie with your famous sneezing, yes. So when's Lennie getting here with the booze?"

"Jesus, we're having a nice party and all you think about is the booze? Didn't you bring any gonz on this trip to keep yourself occupied?"

"Smoked it all," Brian grinned.

"Okay, I set myself up for that one. The goofball you tend to be, I can't tell if you smoked a few or that's your normal behavior."

"I thought you said 'normal' and 'Brian' shouldn't be used in the same sentence," Leslie chuckled.

"Dude!" Brian cried. "What have you been telling this lady?"

"The truth?" Paul gave him a smirk.

"Well, since you're being a smart ass, I get the first dance."

"Oh, God," Paul groaned playfully. "Don't corrupt the poor woman."

_Later:_

The party was in full swing; everyone with their respective dates having a good time. Leslie had watched from the sidelines, wondering once again if she'd been better off staying home with Batman. The model type girl Paul had on his arm certainly had _her_ beat by a mile. Hell, even Lennie's latest bimbo was an upgrade from her.

"It's going to be midnight in just a little over an hour and I have no one to kiss," she sighed

"Is it really that important?" Caruso asked.

"Easy for you to say; you could probably grab about any young chick here and play tonsil hockey," Leslie scoffed. "Where is your girlfriend anyway?"

"We um….kind of had a spat. But the nice thing is when she gets off work tonight, the make up sex will be fantastic."

"Now I'm really depressed," Leslie groaned, reaching for a drink.

Caruso piped up, a gleam in his eye.

"Eric, what are you thinking? I know that mischievous look."

"Why don't you just plant one on Paul's friend Brian?"

Leslie gave him a look. "I don't do married men."

"He's here alone; how's his missus going to know about an innocent New Year's kiss? I see how he checks you out like a horny teenager when he thinks Paul isn't looking. Trust me, he'll love it."

"You can't be serious, Eric," she shook her head.

"Try it, Les, you might like it," he laughed.

An hour later, party was in full swing when the countdown to the New Year began. Everyone began pairing up with their dates and Leslie, with a drink in her hand, noticed that Caruso had indeed found another assistant for the big midnight makeout.

"I think there's going to be some fireworks soon," Lennie said as a smirk curled his lips while he had watched Brian make a beeline for Leslie. "My dear secretary is about to get the midnight kiss of a lifetime."

"Three…two…one…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the crowd bellowed.

Couples kissed while others cheered and blew noisemakers, hugging their friends and wishing them a Happy New Year. Confetti and streamers fell from the ceiling as Brian planted a deep one on a startled Leslie.

"WOW!" he yelled loud enough to hear once it was broken. "WHATTA WOMAN!!!"

Leslie stood there, blushing a little, wondering if she should laugh or let the floor open and swallow her whole. It turned out both Paul and Caruso had set this all up after all.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Leslie had been working at her desk the Tuesday following New Year's, lost in thought as she had been getting caught up on the things that had piled up before the holidays before the phone rang on her desk.

"_Ehi bello. Paul è lí oggi?" _the male voice asked.

"I'm sorry?" Leslie asked.

"_Me amano Paul è lí oggi?" _the man repeated.

"I apologize, I only know English," Leslie replied, a bit flustered.

"Oh gee, sexy, I was hoping you'd understand me asking if Paul was around."

She began to laugh. "Brian, why didn't you ask me that in the first place, preferably in _English?"_

"Sorry, I was trying out my Italian to woo you. So is he there? I have some time to kill before the taping tonight and feel like annoying him."

"It's your lucky day; he happens to be between classes," she said. "I'll put you through."

"Tell him his son Rip is on line toot," Brian laughed, mimicking a line from a TV commercial.

"You are one warped soul," Leslie said, putting him on hold before buzzing Paul.

She went back to work, finishing up what was on her desk between greeting appointments for Lennie.

Around noon, she took lunch orders for the rest of the staff and placed them before setting up Lennie and Paul's schedules for the following week before she was buzzed.

"Hey, Les," Paul said.

"Hey yourself," she replied cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"You want to go to a show taping tonight?"

"Seriously?" Leslie was intrigued.

"You aren't doing anything, are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good. I figured since Spanky was in town for the taping, we would go. It's not like I get to see him very often anymore."

"Oh nice, and I get molested again," Leslie teased.

"I think he's plotting to molest me instead," Paul joked. "Nevertheless, we can keep an eye on him. So are you in?"

"Of course. I've never been to a show taping and this may be fascinating."

_Later that night:_

Leslie had never been to a live show that was taped for television, and it had been an interesting thing to witness. Most people would have been sitting in the arena, or by a stroke of luck, in the front row, but she and Paul had the luxury of getting to see all of the action from backstage.

Leslie was also introduced to some of Brian's colleagues, a few that made her a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, Leslie, they just look scary. They're really nice guys," Brian reassured her.

They had then walked outside where a large group of fans had gathered at the talent entrance. Several had begun to yell as each person had come out, peppering in some derogatory remarks once Brian made his appearance.

He turned to Paul and Leslie. "Watch this."

With a flourish, Brian proceeded to stand still and drop his pants. "Gay _this_, losers!" he cried and bent over toward the hecklers, naked ass on display.

"Oh my God," Leslie said, not believing what she saw and trying not to laugh.

"Jesus Christ, Brian!" Paul cried. "Did you forget there is a lady present?"

"Think nothing of it," Leslie replied. "It isn't like I haven't seen bare asses at Lennie's school before. Now whipping it out in public in front of hundreds of people, that has to take some guts."

"Some people have no shame," Paul said, giving Brian a dirty look.

"No, but I have a great ass. You've said it yourself, Paul."

"Dude, this isn't the time." Paul blushed a little.

"Bitch, you know you want this," Brian wiggled his butt toward him.

"Brian, really, you can drop the arrogant character now and go back to being a doofus. The taping ended an hour ago, remember?"

"Yeah yeah. Hey Leslie, speaking of which, PL here got a good ass on him too, don't you think?" Brian gave it a loud whack.

"Fucking hell, Brian!" Paul rubbed the affected cheek. "Do you ever stop?"

"After eight years, you should know the answer to that one, man," he grinned. "Now, let's go find something to eat so I can have some energy to molest you later."

_The next morning:_

They had spent the night in Brian's room; he hadn't wanted them to leave and Paul had left a message on Lennie's voicemail stating he and Leslie would be taking the following day off before the three of them had watched movies, ordered room service, and talked nonstop before they all went to sleep.

Leslie had woken up in the spare bed, looking over at the two men in the other one. She'd found it odd to see the two of them sleeping in the same bed, but figured it was because she had been there.

Paul had woken up first, yawning and making his way to the bathroom when Leslie had come out. It had been then she'd noticed something on his face.

"What?" he asked, noting her strange look.

"Uh…Paul, I would advise giving your face a good washing before we leave here today."

"Yeah, I need to shave; I'm a hairy guy. So?" He began to laugh. "See? I'm not always beautiful in the morning, but not as scary as Sleeping Beauty over there."

Leslie cleared her throat. "I don't think I'm referring to your stubble. You better have a look."

He shrugged. "As you wish."

Paul then went into the bathroom, followed by a yell.** "BRIAN!!!!"**

Brian had bolted awake, hair askew. "What the hell was that?"

"I think Paul may have just discovered your art work," Leslie answered.

Paul came out, giving him a look. "I'm going to kill your ass."

"What, and you putting makeup on me after the New Year's party and I passed out drunk was all right? Consider it payback, big boy."

"Yeah, but you're lucky I caught _this_ before any of us left the room or we would be planning your funeral." Paul pointed to his face near his mouth, which still read in eye crayon: _Brian's dick goes here._

"Go wash up, El Senor," Brian laughed and made kissing noises, "or the world will know your dirty little secret."


	15. Chapter 15 CONCLUSION

**Chapter 15-CONCLUSION**

In the coming year, things had continued to get better. Lennie figured it was time for Paul to have his own personal assistant, especially now that he was going to be between the school and his new obligations of training young high flyers in a promotion in Mexico.

Lennie couldn't think of naming a better person for the job than Leslie herself, especially seeing how close she and Paul had become, plus after all her years of loyalty to Lennie, he also figured she was long overdue for a solid raise now that the school was back in the black.

Of course, Leslie had to learn Spanish in order to accompany him to Mexico, which Paul more than happily taught her. Leslie was a quick learner, and it wasn't long that she had become fluent in the language as if she had spoken it her entire life.

Lennie had hired a new secretary, and though Judy had been a friendly, ebullient girl, many agreed she was no Leslie.

Lennie and Paul–with a little help from Brian (whom Paul suspected harbored a secret crush on Leslie)–eventually came together as investors in Leslie's long-awaited dream of designing wrestling attire and having it as a business. Once word had gotten out, it hadn't been long before several independent promotions were using her services. Paul had also touted her business to the Mexican promotion, and they too signed up once they'd gotten a glimpse of some of her designs. The woman was indeed talented in her own right.

When his health began to decline, Lennie had no choice but to sell his share of the school, which was turned over to Paul. He hadn't changed any of Lennie's policies, still making it a fun place to both work and train, with even more students coming in.

When Paul wanted to take on a new partner, Leslie suggested the only logical person to come to her mind-_Brian._

"You think he'd do it, especially with his schedule?" Paul asked.

"Rest assured, if it involves _you, _he'd jump at the chance," she reassured him. "Did you ever stop to think about it? When you got released last year, sure, a few people stuck around at first, but then it was like you didn't exist. Brian stood by you for the long haul. I don't know about you, but I can't think of a better person to take part in this. I think we both owe him the favor."

"Okay, I'll give him a call," he shrugged.

_Later:_

"Is Leslie going to be involved?" Brian had asked when the call was made.

"Of course she is, you moron; she's my assistant and her attire business is part of the school, remember? Now get your mind off your dick for a minute and give me an answer."

"Hey, I can't help she's a cute chick that looks good for her age. But to answer your question, name the day and yours truly will bring his happy ass down there to make it official."

Paul smiled to himself. Leslie had been right once again. _How did she know these things?_

In addition to Paul's longtime best friend being his new business partner, there was also another addition to the school that made it more attractive. Batman now became the school mascot, appearing in many of the ads in both print and television. Even those not interested in classes or not accepted after all had the experience of getting the now-famous black cat with the gold eyes up close and personal. There was also no question Batman himself was enjoying the attention. Most of the time, he made his spot on Leslie's desk if not snuggled in one of Brian's gym bags.

"I don't know how the cat survives in there," Paul quipped. "Your socks alone could walk away by themselves."

"And you haven't smelled _yours_ lately, El Gran Senor?" Brian countered playfully. "Yours could be used as weapons of mass destruction."

Leslie chuckled and shook her head as she made plans for her and Paul's return to Mexico, chatting on the phone in Spanish to the person on the other end.

"Whatever the case, don't kill my cat," she joked. "He's the new draw right now and in the middle of a big push."

When she had finalized the plans, Leslie suggested dinner for the three of them.

"Aw gee, Les, does this mean you're finally asking me out?" Brian teased.

"Very funny," she laughed. "I was thinking Chinese takeout."

"No thanks, I don't eat pussy," he replied.

"Jesus, Brian," Paul said, nearly choking on coffee at his comment, "you if anyone should know by now they don't serve cat in this country. Now come on, what do you want?"

Leslie handed them both takeout menus to scan. "If no one is up for Chinese, there's also Mexican or pizza."

"Pizza," Brian nodded. "We have enough Mexican around here with me looking at El Senor every time I'm in town."

"Back at you, white boy," Paul said, laughing.

"Pizza it is." Leslie then got on the phone, placing their order.

It was going to be an interesting year, with yet more new beginnings for all of them and the students who walked through the front door. Things indeed happened for a reason.


End file.
